Meeting a New Friend
by Bridghid
Summary: How Spock and Jim meet and get together. Wouldn't have happened without Bones. Academy era.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Wish I did.

A short story of how Spock and Jim meet. Academy era.

* * *

Ever wake up with the feeling that your life is about to change? That something was going to happen that would alter the course of your life forever? Jim had that feeling today. Had that feeling really, really bad.

It's not like he woke up late, he woke up early. Three hours earlier than normal actually. Before his roommate Bones even. That never happened. Ever. And he even had energy. Weird.

Jim tossed a pillow at his roommate. "Let's go lazy bones. Let's go get coffee."

Bones just cracked an eye. "Are you crazy? It's barely five! I don't have to be at the clinic until 1300"

Belatedly Jim looked at the clock, and gave Bones an apologetic smile. "Oops," Jim laughed, "my bad." He started buzzing around the room putting away laundry that had been piled on the floor and began organizing his desk once that was done.

Throughout this Bones just lay in bed, staring at Jim as he raced around the room with steadily growing shock and amazement. "Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" he finally choked out.

"Nothing…Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Bones muttered. "Started cleaning like a maniac after getting up way early and wants to go for coffee. No reason at all."

Jim put down the rag he had been using to clean his desk and crossed the room to the other man's bed. "You know Bones, I sense sarcasm."

He looked at Jim blankly. "No!" He exclaimed.

Jim smirked. "Yep. Definitely sarcasm." With that, he grabbed the edge of Bones' blanket and whipped it off onto the floor.

"Jim!"

"Come on, coffee time."

Jim waited until he saw Bones make his way to the bathroom and then made his way out of the room towards the common room to wait.

Bones shook his head as Jim breezed out of the room. "Idiot kid. Wonder what bee he has in his bonnet this time."

* * *

Once Jim and Bones sat down with their food and they finally had his first sip of coffee, Bones started to question Jim. "So, you know it's Friday right?" When Jim just stared, Bones let out an exasperated sign. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who is never a) up at five and b) you never go to your classes, especially not the Friday class. So what's up?"

Jim laughed. "No idea. Just woke up with a need to do stuff."

"Do stuff? You were cleaning. Were you out drinking last night? You running a fever?"

"No and no. I don't know Bones, just woke up wanting to get going. No mother henning required."

Bones shook his head and made a mental note to keep an eye on Jim today. "Ok."

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence before Jim left for the library to kill time before class. "Study my ass," Bones muttered after Jim's retreating back. "Study for what?"

* * *

Jim took a look around the library and couldn't believe his eyes. Every table was full of red uniformed cadets except one. The last table had one man in a professors black uniform – everyone seemed to be avoiding this particular professor like the plague. Odd, Jim thought. Professors were usually approachable if you were a good student. Which is probably why no professor really liked him. He quickly debated with himself. Should he take the three PADDs back to the dorm? Should he browse the shelves until a spot opened up? Decisions like this sucked.

Finally, the work smarter, not harder part of his brain kicked on in combination with the I've got balls part. Decision made, Jim walked over to the professors table and dropped his three PADDs onto the side of the table directly across from the professor.

The professor didn't even startle, but looked up at Jim with a blank stare.

The fact that Jim missed that this particular professor was Vulcan could be attributed to having looked at him from behind. The delicately pointed ears and pale green skin was a dead giveaway now though. Jim was taken aback by the smooth, almost human brown eyes that stared up at him. "Mind?" He whispered breathlessly.

The Vulcan professor took a cursory glance at the full tables, then inclined his head to indicate to Jim he didn't mind.

"Thanks Professor. I've never seen it this packed before."

The Vulcan quirked an eyebrow. "Are you unaware of the commencement of exams in three days, Cadet…?"

"Kirk sir, Jim Kirk." Jim couldn't tear his eyes away from the Vulcan's. "I guess I forgot." He watched as the Vulcan's eyes contracted minutely before returning to their emotionless position.

"Do you find it unnecessary to study Cadet Kirk?" When Jim just shrugged, the Vulcan let out an imperceptible sigh. "What is your area of study?"

"Command." To distract himself, Jim lifted up one of the PADDs in front of him and began to skim through the text.

"Yet you read texts on botany?"

"Yeah, just for kicks." When the Vulcan tilted his head to the side, Jim laughed. "For fun professor. I'm reading texts on botany for fun."

"In place of studying? Do you not find this illogical?"

Jim smiled again. He couldn't remember ever smiling at another person genuinely for this long before. Something about this man before him made him feel different. "Yeah professor, instead of studying."

With that last comment, the Vulcan looked back down at the PADD in front of him and seemed to disregard Jim's presence at the table.

The next few hours passed comfortably. The only sound at the table was the periodic clicking on the PADD. Jim wasn't paying much attention to what he was reading though. Instead, he saw the Vulcan's eyes staring out at him from the PADD. He heard that emotionless velvet voice wash over him.

Jim was sad to leave but he figured that going to class might not be such a bad idea today. He shivered though when he heard the Vulcan's voice whisper after him…

"Until we meet again Cadet Kirk."

* * *

For the next week, all Jim could think about was the Vulcan's voice and eyes. They haunted him every waking moment and even during his dreams. When he was not writing exams, Jim spent his time in the library. So much time in fact that the manager asked him if he wanted to work part time throughout the year.

He thought of the Vulcan so much that he started to wonder if he should worry about his sanity. Or talk to Bones about what was going on. Come on, he thought, I'm Jim Kirk – ladies man. He had never even thought about another man in other context besides friendship. Not that he was a homophobe though. Far from it. He just never thought about men that way. He didn't even know what to tell himself about what was happening. But he couldn't think of anything but a pair of brown eyes and a soft voice that drifted throughout his conscious and unconscious mind.

But he never saw the Vulcan.


	2. Second Meeting

When Jim stopped by the room after his last exam, Bones was waiting for him. He didn't look too happy.

"Drink?"

"Not tonight."

Bones looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean not tonight? Why not?"

"Just don't feel like it, I have to head back out."

"What do you mean head back out? Where have you been?"

Jim was confused. "I just wrote my exam."

"Damn it kid, not what I meant. Where have you been for the past week? Either you are writing an exam or you hole yourself up in the library. What's the deal?"

He shrugged. If he couldn't explain it to himself, how the hell was he supposed to explain it to his roommate? "I don't know. Just, reading and stuff."

"Reading?" Bones rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation. "I don't get you kid. For the past two years almost you've never once set foot in the library. Now you live there. We always go out to the bar. Now you're a monk. What's up?"

Jim sighed. His roommate was like a dog with a really juicy bone sometimes. Jim had no idea what to tell him. Nothing Jim could say would make sense. Not even to himself.

Jim's communicator went off.

**Practice yard D? Bring your gloves? – Hikaru Sulu**

He typed in a quick reply of five minutes, and then laughed at his good luck. "Later Bones. We'll continue this next time."

Bones shook his head at his roommate for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Lucky ass kid." He sat himself in front of the vid screen with some of his favourite bourbon, and settled in for the night.

Hikaru and Jim were half way through their practice session with the sword when Hikaru decided to drop a bomb on Jim.

"So, what do you think of Pavel?" he asked breathlessly.

The questions caught Jim off guard. "What the hell do you mean by that? What about him?"

"I don't know. He seems like a pretty good guy. What do you think?"

"He seems decent." When Hikaru began to attack more forcefully, Jim continued. "He's young, a genius and motivated. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hikaru stopped. "No. Do you think he's a good man?"

Jim smiled. "More like boy really. Don't glare at me like that. He's only seventeen. Why?"

"Just wanted to know your opinion."

Jim had a feeling that he was going to regret asking this, but here goes. "What does my opinion have to do with anything? Spit it out for heaven's sake."

"I like him."

And Jim had absolutely nothing to say to this, and took a second to pause and really look at Hikaru before returning to en guarde and continuing with the session. "You sure he's what you want?"

The other man smiled softly. "Yeah Jim. I can't think of anyone else."

"Not even me? I'm hurt!" Jim feinted to the left and quickly disarmed Hikaru. "I hope it works out for you."

As he looked at his fallen sword, Hikaru was silently saying a prayer of relief. "That's it? No jokes, just 'I hope it works out?' Seriously?"

"What else am I supposed to say? I really do hope it works out."

"Well, I'm glad, but I was expecting some, I don't know, jokes of some kind."

"Nah," Jim laughed, "that comes when you snag him."

Hikaru laughed and picked up his sword. "You're funny."

Silently, a man moved from his observation point in the shadowed doorway and exited the practice court deep in thought. He had overheard much.

"We meet again Cadet Kirk."

Jim hoped he didn't shiver noticeably at that voice. He had been practically haunting the library looking for the professor for almost three weeks now. He had almost given up hope that he would ever see him again.

Jim looked up at the Vulcan with a smile. "We do. Join me professor."

The Vulcan sat down with such grace that Jim couldn't tear his eyes away from him (well, not that Jim could tear his eyes away anyways). Those long, lean lines of the Vulcan opposite him made Jim think of what it would be like to see all of Vulcan. Feel his body and the heat of his skin against his own. Jim couldn't think of anything but the Vulcan and had come to terms with it – almost. Jim shivered again, and then attempted to push his thoughts away to concentrate on what the Vulcan was saying.

"I must admit concern when you professed that you did not require to study. However, after conversation with your professors in regards to your performance, they state that they only concerned with your academic performance in two areas."

Jim tried to quirk his eyebrow just like the Vulcan did (and probably failed miserably). "What areas?"

"Your attendance for one, which has been markedly improved of late. Which is curious. As well, your attention to detail in your written assignments. Some professors believe that most of your assignments are written while you are inebriated."

"Well…" Jim was shocked, but he would swear that the Vulcan was looking at him with an emotion akin to amused disapproval.

"Cadet Kirk, as I am sure you are aware, inebriation during study does not help to retain information and will not help when you become an officer."

"When you put it that way." To be honest, Jim kind of liked the fact that the professor had checked up on him with his professors. Maybe whatever emotions Jim had weren't one sided. Jim looked the Vulcan in the eye. "Checking up on me, huh?"

"I was merely attempting to discern whether you were in need of further guidance."

Right. And I'm a Klingon, Jim thought. He leaned over the table until his hands were almost touching the Vulcans'. The professors eyes flicked down to their hands and back up to Jims. If Jim didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the Vulcan's pupils were dilated. "Maybe I do need further guidance." Jim paused and inched his hand closer to the Vulcans'. "I never caught your name professor."

It took a moment, and then that voice washed over him again. "I am Spock."

Jim shivered. Finally the eyes and voice that had haunted him for almost a month had a name. Spock. It suited him. Jim didn't know much about Vulcan names, but he was certainly aware of how the Vulcan's name rolled off of his tongue.

At that moment, Jim decided that he had had enough of the library. "Coffee?" Jim asked hesitantly. "There's a nice coffee shop on the south side of campus."

Spock tilted his head to the side slightly. "Might I suggest tea in place of coffee?"

Jim knew absolutely nothing about tea. "Uh, sure. Why not. Name the place."

Spock simply nodded and gestured for Jim to follow him. The walk towards the eastern border of the campus passed quickly. Apart from a handful of passerby in cadet red uniforms, the path was deserted. It's a good thing Spock knows where he's going, because I don't have a clue, Jim thought. He had seen this section of the campus on a map, but had never explored it.

"Have you never ventured here, Cadet Kirk."

If Jim didn't know better than to think that Vulcan's weren't able to feel emotion, Jim would have sworn that Spock was amused with him. "That obvious huh?"

"Indeed. It is simply that your cursory glance towards all buildings and structures of note are in keeping with unfamiliarity with the area."

Jim had no idea what to say to that. Both men swiped their access cards to sign themselves off campus when they reached the security gate. Jim was about to ask the Vulcan where they were going when Spock rounded a corner and held open well concealed door.


	3. Spock's Apartment

Spock entered his key code at the top of the short flight of steps. The small apartment was sparsely furnished, with light filtering in from the multiple skylights. The kitchen and living room were directly ahead, with what Jim could only assume would be the bedroom hidden behind an opaque partition. The smell of incense was light in the air.

Jim wandered to the centre of the room, fascinated with the art hanging on the far wall. It surprised Jim that a piece of art that was so obviously emotional and full of colour would be condoned in a Vulcan apartment. Jim was so fascinated that he did not notice Spock's approach beside him. A steaming cup was handed to Jim; who noticed that Spock was careful to not let their fingers touch.

"Fascinating, is it not."

Jim took a small sip of his tea. It held faint notes of bright mint and a sultry spice. "The tea or the painting?"

Spock turned to face Jim. "The tea is theris-masu, a blend common to Vulcan. The painting, however, is not."

"Figured that. It makes me feel…I don't know. Where's it from?"

"My mother."

Jim quirked his eyebrow in a sad imitation of the Vulcan before him. "Seriously? I didn't know that Vulcan's were permitted to express their emotions through art. This piece really has so much feeling to it. It's light, and happy, and feels larger than life."

Spock sat lightly on the couch behind them, and Jim followed suit. "My mother is human."

Although nothing in Spock's demeanour had changed, Jim got the funny feeling that his response was awaited with trepidation. And he had no idea what to say. At all. One of the few times where having Bones around would really help. Maybe he should rethink his course plan for the next semester and add Diplomacy as one of his electives. Would probably help in situations like these.

"So was mine." Jim turned to look at Spock with an idiot grin on his face. He could have sworn that Spock's eyes smiled back.

"Indeed."

"What is it about?"

Spock shifted his posture so he was able to see both Jim and the painting. "I find myself unable to comprehend her intended meaning. As she explained to me, the painting was intended to encompass her love for her husband and son."

Jim sat quietly for a few minutes. "I can see that."

"Fascinating." Spock turned to face the painting fully. "I can not."

Jim took a long look at Spock and sighed. "Maybe one day you will."

"Would you like more tea, Cadet Kirk?"

"Sure. Call me Jim though. I've never gotten used to hearing Cadet Kirk. It doesn't sound like it should be applied to me."

"Very well Jim. May I enquire as to why you enlisted in Starfleet?"

"I got dared to do better."

"Please explain."

Jim kicked off his shoes and tucked his feet underneath him. "Um, got into a bar fight with some Cadets, their officer came in and told me that I could do better than fight. Voila, here I am."

"I see." Spock sat quite still for a moment. "Is there more…"

Jim's stomach took this opportunity to growl. "Sorry."

"Would you care for something else besides tea, Jim?"

"Uh, sure. I missed breakfast this morning."

Spock gestured for Jim to follow him to the kitchen area. "Is there something in particular that you would like for sustenance?"

Jim was able to recall from his xenobiology course that Vulcan's were vegans. (In Jim terms – rabbitesque eaters). Damn, Jim thought, guess a hamburger is out. "Fruit?"

"Would you be more specific?"

"Fruit salad? It should be listed in the replicator programming. If not, I can put it in. Would only take a second."

"A second is a rather dubious unit of measure in regards to programming. In this case, it will not be necessary to request a demonstration." Spock pressed a few buttons on the replicators' wall console, then placed a bowl of fruit in front of Jim. He then joined Jim at the kitchen table with a second bowl.

Jim had never seen such weird looking fruit. "What's that?"

Spock looked down at his bowl, and then met Jim's eyes. "Fruit salad."

Jim laughed. Who knew Vulcan's had a sense of humour. "No shit Sherlock."

"Please explain your meaning."

"Never mind. What kind of fruit?"

"Vulcan hirat, sash-savas, yon-savas and kasa."

Jim shifted so he was able to see the fruit better. "May I?"

Spock picked up a piece of the bright yellow and red yon-savas, and extended his hand to Jim. Jim took the fruit, careful of his finger placement, and took a bit out of the small fruit.

"Wow." Jim at the rest. "So much flavour. Next?"

Spock passed the next two fruits, which Jim relished in turn. Last Spock picked up the hirat between his thumb and forefinger for Jim to sample.

Jim was fascinated with Spock's eyes. Now that he knew Spock was half human, the depth of his Spock's eyes made sense. Jim swore that he was able to see flecks of amusement dancing in those chocolate eyes.

Too intent on the Vulcan's eyes, Jim's fingers slipped from the small fruit to graze Spock's as they held the fruit.

Their eyes met.

Jim noticed two things: 1. Spock's fingers felt cool in comparison to his. 2. A hum tingled up his fingers where they were still connected.

Jim watched Spock's pupils dilate and leaned in to prolong the contact. Aching to feel more of the hum dance across his skin.

He didn't know how long they stared at each other, absolutely enthralled, before Jim's communicator went off. Jim broke the contact with Spock, and reached into his pocket, swearing at himself for not turning the damn thing off. The message said Bones needed to see him, and NOW. "Damnit Bones."

Jim shook his head, trying to clear it. It felt like his head was full of cotton and could only think about Spock's skin. He felt bereft, like his soul had been abruptly and unceremoniously shoved back into his body.

"I'm sorry." Jim said to Spock's back. Jim failed to remember Spock moving back into the kitchen. "I have to go."

Spock turned back with what Jim could tell was a careful impassivity on his face. How he knew, Jim had no idea.

"Of course. I apologize as well. I trust you know your way to return to your quarters." Spock murmured as he guided Jim to the door.

"Yep."

"Until we meet again Cadet Kirk."

With that the door closed, and Jim was left at the top of the stairs feeling as though he was missing something big.


	4. Finding the Hum Again

The walk back to his quarters was a blur. Jim could focus only on his time with Spock. How the Vulcan's exterior seemed at odds with the small glimmers of emotion that Jim had sensed throughout his time at the apartment. It seemed obvious to Jim that there was more beneath the surface. And boy did Jim want to go diving for it. But had no idea how.

Well. He wasn't a genius for nothing. A genius who knew how to use his resources. Resources AKA Bones. Who knew stuff about stuff. Lots of stuff.

"Bones!" Jim yelled as he walked into their shared quarters. "I gotta talk to you man."

Bones walked out of his bedroom into the shared living space, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. "Jesus Jim, where the hell have you been?"

"Out. Listen, what do you know about Vulcan's?"

Bones dropped onto the couch. "Good god man. What have you done now?"

Jim sat beside him. "Why does everyone automatically assume I've done something?"

Bones leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because you always have done something you shouldn't have prior to researching whatever it was that you intended to do, and going hell bent on some wild scheme that I somehow always manage to get involved in, and subsequently in trouble for."

Jim laughed at this. "Wow. Damn I'm good. Love you too Bones. Now seriously, how much do you know about Vulcan's?"

"Am I going to regret this?"

"No idea."

Bones opened his eyes and glared at Jim. "I better not. I'll tell you what I know after you go see Pike."

"Pike? What's he want?"

"I don't know. He's your academic advisor. Just go see him. He called here looking for you twenty minutes ago."

Jim picked up his communicator and put through a call to Pike.

"Captain Pike, it's Cadet Kirk…Yes, he told me to come see you, figured it would be easier to call, save myself the trip…I have my semester schedule right here sir…What else is available for that particular block?...Is there a class on xenobiological diplomacy?...Yes sir, I'll take that…Thank you sir, I'll pick up the new schedule tomorrow…Have a good day sir…Thank you."

Jim glanced over at Bones to see him shaking his head. "Unbelievable. I better not get in trouble for you calling instead of walking your lazy ass over there. And since when are you interested in diplomacy? I thought you believed, and I quote, 'shoot first, ask questions later should be standard practice.' I believe you were drunk at the time."

"Nah, me drunk? Never." Jim sat back down. "So, teach me all about Vulcan's."

"Swear to me that you will not use this information to pick up chicks?"

"I so swear. Now come on."

"So first off…"

As Jim lay in bed waiting to fall sleep, he kept running through what Bones had told him about Vulcan's and compared this information to his encounters with Spock. Very private? Check. Overly formal? Check. Use logic for everything? Check. Limit contact with other species? Check. Telepathic? Cool.

Avoid skin to skin contact? Hmmmm. Until their fingers brushed accidentally, Spock had been very careful to avoid contact But Jim wanted to know more than Bones was able to give him. He would just have to head back over to the library in the morning before class and figure it out himself.

What Jim really wanted to know was why Spock was so carefully distant after their fingers touched. Why Spock closed him out of the apartment so quickly. And above all, why the careful impassivity of Spock's face hurt, more then Jim wanted to admit it did.

As he fell asleep, Jim dreamed of cool skin gliding over his, a hum that shivered along his body, and a gentle voice speaking softly in his ear.

* * *

The library sucked. Needless to say, for the first time ever, the library did not have what he was looking for. The information available about Vulcan's was limited to what he had been taught in his basic xenobiology course and what Bones was able to tell him the day before. Jim knew only one more place he could look for information. The horse's mouth, as it were.

So he waited patiently in the chair behind Spock's office desk. Twisting from side to side, Jim noticed that it was a really uncomfortable chair. And that Spock's office was kind of boring. The metal desk was bare, the shelves on the walls lined with PADD's, and that was about it. Jim was going to have to liven up this office somehow.

"Cadet Kirk. May I ask why you are waiting in my office."

Jim smiled and turned to face the still impassive Vulcan. "Wanted to see you. Have some questions that I'm dying to ask."

Spock walked around the desk to stand in front of Jim. "While I do not believe you will pass if you do not ask, feel free to ask these questions."

For once Jim doubted his resolve to ask such a personal question. "It's kind of personal. And quite possibly rude."

Spock's eyes thawed. "Please ask Jim."

"Why did my skin hum?"

Spock's eyes widened.

"When our fingers touched. Why did it do that? Not that I minded."

"Please follow me Cadet Kirk." Spock murmured, before walking out of his office.

"Where are we going?" Jim ran to catch up to him.

* * *

Jim was practically running to keep up with Spock's long legged stride. Spock escorted him back to his apartment, and Jim sat down at the kitchen table to catch his breath. "And the reason we practically ran here in silence, is because…"

"Cadet Kirk, what do you know about Vulcan culture?"

"I thought you were calling me Jim yesterday?"

Spock sat across from Jim. "What do you know of Vulcan culture Jim?"

"Enough to know that the hum wasn't a standard reaction to touch."

Jim reached his hand across the table, palm up. "Please touch my hand again."

Spock stared at Jim's hand in shock. "Are you aware of the implications of that such an act will entail Jim?"

"Not really, but I like to live dangerously. Show me. Please Spock, please touch my hand with yours."

Spock slowly lifted his hand to hover his fingers just above Jim's. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes." Jim whispered back. He was absolutely breathless in anticipation.

Their eyes met as the hum started at the tips of Jims' fingers as Spock slid their index and middle fingers together.


	5. The Explanation

The hum was so intense, and it started to move up Jim's fingers, into his palm, and slowly danced beneath the skin of his wrist. It was obvious to Jim that the accidental touch the day before was dull in comparison to this. The intent of this touch was clear.

Spock's fingers gently caressing his was the best feeling that Jim had ever had. To Jim, it felt as if Spock had taken his wrist and was pressing small kisses to it. But Spock was staring at him from across the table, with his eyes fixed upon Jim's face. Looking for something on Jim's face.

"God. What is this?" Jim breathed. The intensity and intimacy that Jim felt in their touch floored him. He had no idea what they were doing, but it felt taboo. It felt intense. Overheated. Intimate. Breathtaking. And Jim never wanted it to end.

Spock gently withdrew his fingers, only to have Jim grab his fingers back. "Don't. Let me feel this. I feel empty when you let go."

Spock's shoulders tensed at this. "Jim, I have to break the contact. Please let my hand go."

"But…" Jim thought of the few seconds of the lack of contact, and wanted to shudder. Yes the contact was intense and he could only think about how it would feel over the rest of his body, but he didn't want to go back to just being himself. It was lonely. This touch was the most meaningful contact he had ever had throughout his entire life. It wasn't only dancing over his hand and wrist anymore either. The hum was starting to edge up along his forearm.

"Jim."

It seemed like those expressive chocolate brown eyes were trying to tell him something. Something Jim was sure was important, and should probably listen to. But Jim didn't get where he was by following the rules, now did he?

"Please." Spock whispered.

With a sigh, he let Spock's fingers go, already missing their warmth. He felt empty. And alone. Like always. Story of his life. Not wanting to face Spock, Jim moved away to the living room area and sat on the couch. He could hear Spock moving things around in the kitchen, and the opening and closing of some doors.

Jim was lost in his thoughts. Obviously the touch was something big, and for once Jim cursed his go big or go home personality. The only person who could answer his questions was giving him some space. Granted he wanted the space. But Jim found himself wishing that Spock would explain whatever it was that was going on. Or kick him out again. At least he would know where he stood.

A cup was placed on the coffee table in front of him, and Spock settled on the far end of the couch. Jim picked up the cup and identified the contents as the theris-masu tea. Only this time, the scent seemed more soothing to his nerves than last time.

The silence stretched on while both men sipped their tea. Jim felt the stress melt from his shoulders. Jim still felt alone, but the tea felt like a salve on his soul.

"Vulcan's are very private in regards to our cultural practices. Touch is personal, and only condoned in specific situations. Are you aware that Vulcan's are touch telepaths."

"On the psi points of the face for a mind meld. Bones told me about it, and there was a small section in one of the PADD's I read."

"Did this article say anything else in regards to touch?"

Jim took one last sip of his tea and placed the mug on the table. "Just that it's avoided whenever possible. Something on how it's illogical to touch, so it isn't practiced."

"While the psi points do allow for a mind meld, Vulcan's are touch telepaths. As such, any skin to skin contact can transfer emotions or thoughts between beings."

"So, our fingers touching was sending emotions."

"Yes. The touch of the middle and forefinger has a significant meaning. This touch is the Vulcan equivalent of a human kiss."

To say Jim felt shocked at this, was a bit of an understatement. "So…Let me get this straight. When our fingers have been touching, we've been kissing, and that's why it was so intense? Emotions were transferring between us? That was the hum?"

"That is correct."

Jim sat silently for a moment, then turned to face Spock. "What did you feel?"

"I felt your yearning to be touched."

If Jim didn't know better he would swear that he could see a faint flush of green on Spock's cheeks. "So why…"

"What do you see when you look at the painting Jim?"

"I see passion and colour and love."

"I do not. I see colour on canvas that has no logical meaning or purpose."

Jim stared at Spock for a second. "Bullshit."

Spock quirked his eyebrow.

Jim could feel his entire body tense. "Bull fucking shit. You can spout all that 'it doesn't affect me' crap to everyone else, but if we were sharing emotions, then I know exactly what you were feeling. You wanted connection or whatever it was between us just as much as I did. I felt your pleasure at us touching." Jim stood and made his way over to the door. As it slid open, Jim turned back to see Spock watching him from the couch still.

"If it's so taboo then why did you allow it? Let me know when you're done this denial shit."

He didn't look back.

* * *

Bones was on shift, so Jim headed over to see him there. Jim walked into the emergency department, bypassed the triage nursing, and right over to where Bones was standing by the charting desk.

"Bones?"

Bones almost dropped the chart he was working on. "Jesus Jim, give a man a heart attack."

"Well, you're in the right place if you have one at least. Better than in the dorm."

"Infant." Bones rolled his eyes, and quickly looked over his best friend. "Well, I don't see any damage, and you usually act like you are allergic to hospitals, so I'm at a loss. What do you want?"

"I need some advice."

Bones eyes widened. "Jim 'I know everything' Kirk asking for help? Oh Jesus, the world is ending."

"Shut up. Don't look at me like that. Got time for five minutes for me?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Bones scribbled his signature at the bottom of the chart and walked quickly to an empty exam room.

"So? What's going on?"

Jim dangled his feet nervously when he sat in one of the chairs. "What do you do when you are dealing with another race who believe different things, but really like this person, and want to get closer to them, but may have ticked them off when you lost your temper because you were frustrated with what they were telling you?"

Bones shook his head. "Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with you asking me about Vulcan's yesterday?"

"Yeah. There's this person who I really want to get to know, but I think I ticked them off."

"Can I ask a dumb question? Did they try to explain to you why they couldn't do whatever it was you wanted them to?"

Jim smiled guiltily.

"I'll take that as a no. Can I get some more information like who the hell we are talking about before I weigh in to try and figure out what the hell you've done and how to get you out of it?"

"The Vulcan professor."

Bones' brows knit together. "But the academy only has one Vulcan professor."

"Yeah."

"A male, Vulcan professor."

"Yeah." Jim swallowed thickly, and realized that he basically told his best friend and dorm mate that he wanted a male.


	6. Tough Conversations

Jim shifted nervously as Bones continued to stare at him. After mentally going through two possible escape plans, Bones cleared his throat.

"Ok. Surprised." He ran a hand through his hair. "Got to admit, I didn't see that one coming." Bones reach behind him and shouted towards the bodies surrounding the charting desk. "Someone please bring me a god damn coffee."

Quick footsteps approached the door, a flimsy cup shoved into Bones waiting hand, and Bones slammed the door closed while gulping half the contents in one go.

"Ok. Run that by me again."

Jim manned up, and started talking. "So I met Spock in the library, then ended up at his place for tea."

"Now you drink tea."

"It's actually good. Anyways. Our fingers touched when I was trying some Vulcan fruit he was having, and I felt this hum under my skin. Then he kicked me out. Then I talked to you. Couldn't find what I was looking for in the library, so I went to see him. Touched again. He made us stop, got all impassive and aloof. Told me he can't feel. Which was bullshit. Long story short, I got mad when he denied his feelings and stormed out."

"Uh huh." Bones finished his coffee. "You know he was telling the truth right? Vulcan's purge all emotion, and only use logic."

"No see that's the thing. His mother is human. You can see the emotion in his eyes. I could feel his emotions when he touched me."

Bones eyes widened again. "HE touched you."

"Yeah, I asked him too. I wanted to feel that hum again from when we accidentally touched."

"Yeah yeah, fine. But HE touched you. Willingly."

"Isn't that what I just said? What the hell is your point with this?"

"Don't you get what he did?"

"No." Jim said, drawing out the word. He had no idea what was going on in Bones' brain. "Should I?"

"The touching of fingers is a kiss, you know."

"I know. He told me that." Jim felt proud for already knowing that.

"Did he explain the importance of the gesture?"

"No. He told me that feeling was illogical."

A knock sounded on the door. "On my way." Bones yelled. "Alright Jim, I have to get back to work. Let me think about this for a bit. Why don't you head back to the room, and I'll meet you there when my shift ends. I'll bring take out and beer on my way."

Jim smiled at his friend as Bones walked him out of the exam room. His friend, Bones. Loyal to the core.

When Bones returned to the dorm a few hours later, talk was kept in safe territory while they ate Chinese food and beer.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was not fun by any stretch of imagination. Note to self: drinking Bones under the table on a work night was not the brightest plan he ever had. But hey, he was only young once.

First class of the day didn't start until 1300 hours thankfully. Gave him time to sober up. It was the first class of Xenobiological Diplomacy this afternoon, and he wanted to make the most of it. Maybe it would help him figure out what the hell to do with Spock.

Speaking of Spock… What was that bastard playing at? If he was telling the truth about emotions being transferred through touch, then why did he deny everything? Why would he say that he felt nothing? Why would he bring up his mothers' painting?

Unless… Unless by bringing up his mothers' painting, he was trying to make a point? Vulcan's feel no emotion, but humans do. His mother was human. Making Spock half human, and half Vulcan. Maybe his two sides were at war with each other? Maybe that was why Spock practically clung to his fingers one moment, then verbally pushed him away the next.

This would take some thinking over.

* * *

Xenobiological Diplomacy AKA an excuse to have a four hour long class debate about something absolutely useless that has no bearing on Starfleet policy but what everyone gets worked up about, but pretends not to be because they are all trying to hide behind polite or political answers. They shouldn't call it Xenobiological Diplomacy. They should call it Pointless Diplomacy. Because it doesn't get anything done.

But what did he know? He almost fell asleep during the class. Until Commander Volik asked him what he would do. And got a less than diplomatic answer. Well, the look on his face was funny. The lecture afterwards not so much.

He had to hit the books hard this weekend. He was being given a personal oral exam next class. Objective: Argue the affirmative of Xenobiological diversity in Starfleet ranks in regards to affect on the Command Structure.

Back to the library he had to go. Truth be told, he was getting kind of sick of the damn place.

* * *

The week passed quickly, ¾ of which were spend in the library. Jim would come back to the dorm to crash, and get up early to do it all again in the morning. He had never been so determined to win a debate in his life. And he did. That's right. Jim Kirk – the undefeated.

His high streak ended as soon as he walked into the dorm. Bones pushed him onto the couch and sat across from him. All Jim could think was that this was probably how his father would have sat him down when he screwed something up.

"Ok Jim. What's going on?"

"What?"

"Where have you been this past week? I never see you. This is even worse than when you spent every second out last month."

"I had to study. I had a debate to win."

"That's what I mean. You never have to study for debates. For the past two years, you have barely opened a book that pertained to your courses. What's with you throwing yourself into it now?"

"Figured I should concentrate on what I was studying. Why is this such a big deal? I'm trying to be logical for once."

"That's my point. You always shoot from the hip. You and logic are like oil and water. You don't mix."

"Fuck off Bones. I won the debate by the way." Jim stormed into his room and slammed the door.

"I know kid." Bones said to himself, as he made a decision.

Ten minutes later, he was ringing at a certain Vulcan professors door.


	7. At A Loss

"You gotta be shitting me."

"I assure you Doctor, I am only relating facts."

"No. No way in hell am I going to go back to that dorm and tell him that. You tell him yourself."

"I am unable to comply with this request."

"It wasn't a request damnit."

"Do you require a second explanation as to the rationale?"

"No. I got it the first time."

"Do you fail to understand the logic of my predicament?"

"He's a human being. Treat him with some respect for god's sake."

"This methodology would be termed respectful in Vulcan culture."

"You aren't among Vulcans here. Ya'll want respect from us. Show him some."

"I am."

"You dumb pointy eared bastard. Humans don't get that. We have emotions."

"A fact you are exhibiting quite vociferously."

"You have them too, you're half human." Bones smiled triumphantly at the look of shock on Spock's face, before Spock regained his look of indifference. "Yeah, Jim told me about that. He told me about the painting, about your mother. How he can see emotion in your eyes. Personally I think he's lost his mind, but whatever. You are about as flat and as dull as a piece of wood, but for some reason Jim likes you. Now, march your ass over to see him, or I will hit you with so many vaccines so fast you won't know what hit you. And don't you think for a second I won't."

Spock looked away from Bones stare to glance at his mother's painting. This was a conversation he did not want to have.

* * *

The door to Jim's room opened as Spock stood before it. The shaft of light from the living room illuminated Jim sprawled on his bed facing the wall above the Starfleet issue blankets. Spock looked beside him at Bones, intending to request an alternate time for this meeting. Bones shoved him into the room by his shoulder blades and turned away, letting the door close.

Spock was left in darkness for a moment, before his eyes adjusted to the limited amount of light provided by the open window. Spock was glad the moon was full, as he did not have to turn on a light and risk disturbing Jim's slumber. He sat gingerly on the side of the bed, and gazed at the side of Jim's face that was not buried in the pillow. In sleep, Jim looked different than Spock had ever seen him. The cocky smile was replaced by a gentle curve of his lips.

Spock knew he would regret the touch when it had happened in his apartment. Jim's mind drew him in like no other had before. It was vibrant and full of life. Spock found himself reaching out to run his fingers over Jim's face, and found that the Vulcan kiss began to draw him into Jim's mind. Spock caught vague emotions from Jim's dream, and struggled to pull himself from the mind that was slowly pulling him deeper.

Spock moved his hand to Jim's shoulder and shoot him lightly. Jim murmured in his sleep, so Spock shook him one more time, calling his name softly.

"What?" Jim groaned. "I just fell asleep, and I really don't want to talk anymore Bones."

"I am not Bones."

Jim sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Spock processed what the mixture of hope and dread that fleeted across Jim's face. "Doctor McCoy felt that an explanation was required as to my behaviour in regards to our last conversation in my apartment."

Jim buried his head in his pillow. "Of course he did, nosy old man. Well? Out with it. I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Jim, what do you know about Vulcan culture?"

"You asked me that already. Why can't you just explain what you want me to know instead of beating around the bush about it?"

"Discovered facts for oneself using guidance has been proven to be a more effective instructional technique."

Jim stared at the man in front of him. Spock was sitting primly beside him, not a hair out of order, at oh dark o'clock, and had the gall to use this as a teaching opportunity? "I don't get you. Please just tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, and go."

At that, Jim saw a flicker on Spock's face, half shrouded in darkness.

"Very well. Vulcan's are a monogamous race. We take one mate for no other reason or purpose than to perpetuate the species. This ensures that time is available for more logical pursuits."

"Does your father love your mother?" Jim asked.

Spock paused, and looked away. "Upon my same query some years ago, my father replied that as an ambassador to Earth, it was logical to marry my mother."

Jim felt his heart constrict. "You were ridiculed weren't you."

Spock swallowed. "My peers took great measures to illicit an emotional response."

Jim shifted to his back rested against the wall with his legs stretched over the side. He patted the spot beside him, until Spock shifted his body to mirror Jim's.

"Spock, I'm going to be blunt about this, because I really don't know any other way to ask this. Did you push me away because you have some mate or whatever on Vulcan that you haven't told me about, or because you are trying to be a perfect Vulcan and get rid of all your emotions?"

"Both."

"Oh." Jim looked down at his hands in his lap. "Thanks, uh, for telling me. I guess."

"Jim, I have been betrothed to T'Pring since I was a small child. It would be unethical to leave you without this knowledge."

"It's ok Spock. I get it. Least I know now, it makes sense."

"Jim…"

Jim hauled up off the bed, and blinked as the light from the living room shone into the bedroom. "It's cool Spock. I have class in the morning so I have to get some sleep."

Spock walked soundlessly past and out of the dorm room. Jim cursed him for his poise.

Bones shot up from the couch and walked over to his best friend. "So…"

Jim leveled a glare at Bones. "Thanks for checking up mom. You just had to stick your nose into this didn't you. He has a 'betrothed' on Vulcan. Just my god damn luck. Actually like someone for the first time, and no go."

"I had to stick my nose into it. You started talking about logic. I feared for the sanity of the world."

"Right." Jim walked over to the kitchen and ordered theris-masu tea.

Jim inhaled the steam as he walked back to his room, glad for the soothing, melancholy smell of the familiar tea. "Goodnight Bones."

"Night Jim." Bones watched his best friend disappear, and vowed to keep a close eye on him for a while. He would have to ask Jim what the hell theris-masu tea was in the morning.


	8. Blur

The next morning was like every other morning of the past few semesters. Jim and Bones got up. Bones grumbled over a cup of coffee, and Jim ate breakfast quickly before jetting out the door to do whatever it was that had caught his attention for the moment.

The next morning was the same. And the one after that. And the next few weeks after that passed much the same way. Bones griped about everything under the sun. Courses were dumb. Cadets who ended up in his hospital were dumb. There was never enough bourbon or coffee. Jim annoyed the crap out of him. That wasn't new. Jim didn't do the dishes. Jim went to class. He went to parties. Jim drank. The usual Jim lifestyle.

Bones noticed two major differences though. Jim drank a crap load of tea that Bones personally thought smelled like he was drinking mouldy grass (and seriously, when the hell did the kid start thinking tea was good for him?), and he was a little bit quieter. He actually played it a little bit safer during battle sims than Bones had ever seen. It was kind of nice not to have to worry about the idiot every day. Or see him in the hospital under his care. Idiot kid. Had no idea what he had going for him.

Everything was going great. Until Bones woke up one morning to see Jim looking a little bit pale. Not ill, just run down a little. It made sense though, Bones reasoned to himself. Exams were coming up, and the kid was studying hard for everything. Ok make that three major differences. Bones chuckled to himself. Jim's aptitude tests were off the chart when he didn't study, what would he score now?

The next week, Jim was a little paler. But exams had just finished (Jim posted top marks in every class – shocker), so Bones figured it was nothing to worry about. He would have a talk with the kid tonight though. Friday usually equaled party night in Jim's world. Not tonight. The fool kid was going to sleep, even if Bones had to hypo him to get him there.

Bones barged in the door with Chinese food, and caught Jim's arm as he tried to sneak out of the dorm past him. "No way Jimbo, eat first."

"Seriously? I've got to go see Gaila before we go out tonight."

"Nope. Plunk your butt down and eat. Then we'll talk."

"But Bones…"

Bones rolled his eyes. "My six year old doesn't whine as much as you do, you know that?"

Jim smiled cheekily. While Jim was eating, Bones took a really good look at his best friends face since he was finally being given the opportunity. Skin that was usually golden looked pale, and wan. Dark circles smudged under his eyes. Blue eyes that had lost some of their luster. Clothes that hung off his body a bit. Hmmm, time for the million dollar question. "How are you feeling kid?"

Jim swallowed the food that he was eating a mile a minute. "Fine."

"Come on Jim. You're talking to me here. I know you better than that."

"Just tired Bones, that's all. Been a long couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Stay in tonight. Get some sleep. Relax for once."

"Nah, I can sleep in tomorrow."

Bones shook his head. "No Jim. You said that last weekend, but you never did. Yes, I know, exams were last week. I don't care. You need to rest. You look like shit."

"Love you too Bones." Jim smiled tiredly. Jim got up and grabbed his jacked from the back of the couch. "I won't be too late."

Bones grabbed the hypo he had waiting in his pocked and pulled it out. "If you want to wear your jacket to bed, that's fine. But that's the only place you are going tonight. So either to lie down in bed, or I will hypo you, and will tuck you in just like I tuck my daughter in."

Jim's shoulders dropped. "Fine. Can I have tea first?"

"Yeah Jim. I'll make you your tea. I'll bring it to you."

Bones placed the tea on Jim's nightstand and sat beside his friend. "Jim, you know you can talk to me about whatever, right?"

Jim shifted to pillow his head on his arms. "Yeah. I know."

"You been sleeping kid?"

Jim sighed. "Not really. I try to close my eyes, but I feel like there is so much I have to do. My mind just won't stop."

Bones sighed, and lifted the hypo. "Want help?"

Bones jaw dropped when Jim turned to bare his neck for the hypo. "Ok kid." Bones pressed the hypo to Jim's neck gently and released the medication. "Get some sleep. If you need something yell, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. I knew you could wield a hypo gently."

Bones was just about to walk out the door, when Jim called him back.

"Hey Bones, thanks."

Bones looked at his friend and smiled sadly. "What are friends for?"

After putting everything from supper away, Bones pulled out a PADD and compiled a to-do list.

Talk to Gaila about Jim.

Look up theris-masu tea.

Physical of Jim (as sneakily as possible).

Last resort – talk to the damn Vulcan who started this mess.


	9. Getting Jim to Talk

Sorry for the long wait. Life (AKA work) got in my way of keeping this story going. Enjoy the latest edition!

* * *

Bones waited until he knew Jim was asleep, then put through a call to Gaila.

"Hi, I was expecting Jim here a little bit ago. He still coming?"

"No." Bones said. "He's sleeping."

Gaila smiled. "Probably for the best. He hasn't really been sleeping lately, has he?"

"Not that I've seen. Then again I haven't been able to see him much for a while. Kids' always off doing something."

"He's a busy guy."

Bones leaned closer to the console. "He hasn't been telling you about what's going on has he?"

"Not really. He's been keeping pretty quiet lately. I only hear from him when he wants to have a drinking partner."

"Ok. Let me know if you remember something he may have mentioned."

"Looking for something in particular Doc?"

Bones sighed. "Not really. Just trying for a general idea of how he's going. I think the last few weeks have been rough for him."

"Will do."

Bones cut the connection and sat back on the couch. He wasn't really any closer to finding out what was gong on in Jim's head, but at least he had another ally to keep an eye on Jim. Next order of business, look up that weird tea that Jim was suddenly addicted to.

Bones opened a herbal source encyclopedia. Theris-masu tea – a blend common to Vulcan…blah blah blah…meant to aid in meditational practices…calming effects…nope nothing interesting.

Bones opened his Xenobiological text on his PADD, and browsed for the tea again. Theris-masu tea – a blend common to Vulcan…same as the last one…blah blah blah…aid for meditation…calming…scent alters for suit mental status…blah blah blah…Damn, Bones thought. Guess it really was just tea. Well there goes the easy answer Bones was looking for. Damn the kid for always having to do things differently. But that's what made Jim, well, Jim.

Next game plan. Talk to the idiot. Or beat the information out of him. Drugging him could work too. Maybe drinking. But beating it out of him would probably be best. Kid could hold his tongue while drunk, but usually always did the heart to heart stuff after a really hard work out.

No way was Bones putting himself in the line of fire though. That's what Sulu was for.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. I'm going fencing today because why again?"

"Exercise is good for you."

"Thanks tips. I mean, why do you want to come watch? You've been mother henning me all week saying I should rest, and now it's go work out. Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You've been like my second shadow ever since you helped me sleep."

"Come on, just because I want to make sure you're sleeping ok doesn't mean I'm your shadow. Good lord kid. You make me sound like a disease."

"Bones disease. I like it. When can we add it to Taber's?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Never. And stay out of my textbooks."

"Party pooper. How can I find exotic new diseases if you won't let me do my research?"

"I don't want you to find exotic new diseases. That's the last thing we need you more informed about. That's the point of you being Captain and me being a CMO."

"Hm, I'll have to change that. I'll send you a memo."

Bones motioned for Jim to join Sulu out in the fencing area. "That rule changing stuff can wait until you actually make Captain, how's that. Until then, let's follow the rules we got."

Jim laughed. "No fun Bones. Absolutely no fun."

Bones watched Jim and Sulu fence for almost an hour before the two came back to sit on the sidelines drenched in sweat. Jim was looking the exact same as he had regardless of all Bones' interventions. If this didn't work, what would?

"I haven't had a bout that hard in forever. Not since we talked about…" Sulu glanced at Bones and then back at Jim. "Um…"

Jim shook his head. "He's cool, trust me."

"You know this how?"

"Don't ask."

Bones rolled his eyes. "I'm sitting right here you know."

"Sorry mom."

"Pack up your shit, let's go. I'm hungry." Bones grumped.

"Right. So did you get with Pavel?"

Sulu smiled shyly.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Come on, give me details."

"Hell no." Sulu said, blushing.

Bones glared at Jim. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jim laughed. "I'm just curious."

"Just curious my ass. You don't have to be all fired nosy you know."

Jim waved to Sulu as he entered his dorm building. "You obviously don't know me very well. I have to be nosy. Besides, I could feel that everything was good with him when he brought it up. He seems happy."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Now you can feel things huh? Should I call you the amazing kreskin?"

"Could. But I prefer Captain. Or your majesty."

"I weep for your future crew."

"That includes you my friend."

Bones dropped onto the couch while Jim headed for the shower. Jim should be relaxed enough by the time he go out of the shower to spill his deepest secrets. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Jim slumped beside him half-hour later. "Bones," he whined, "I'm tired." Jim met Bones eyes. "Can we save the inquisition for later?"

Bones eyes widened. "Inquisition?"

"Yeah. I know you want to know what's eating me up right now. The fencing session was a good idea of how to get it out of me, but I'll tell you in my own time ok? When I'm ready."

"Jim, I know that breakups suck, but you barely knew this guy. Don't you think this moping is a bit of an over-reaction?"

Jim dropped his head to the back of the couch. "I know. I just feel like he took part of me with him. I feel on edge. I can't sleep without dreaming of him."

"Oh Jim." Bones didn't know what to say to his best friend, whose tears were tracking down his face. Bones let Jim sit for a few minutes to regain his composure. Jim's breathing evened in sleep.

Bones bent to pick Jim up, and felt fine tremors run through Jim's body. His forehead resting against Bones' neck was burning, and the tremors were increasing subtly.

"No hospital Bones. I don't need it. It's probably just the flu or something."

Bones raised both eyebrows in shock. How had Jim known what he was thinking? "Jim I don't think it's the flu. I have to take you in. Your fever is too hot."

"But…"

"No. Jim I've been a doctor for a few years. Just trust me. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Bones was looking through Jim's chart on his PADD and the results from the tests he had ordered earlier. Every electrolyte was out of whack. Brain scans showed abnormal activity. But Jim's leukocytes were within normal levels. All in all, Bones had no idea what was wrong with the kid. Neither did the internist. Bones scrubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He would have to call the Vulcan in.


	10. Getting a Hold of Spock

Yeah. Call the Vulcan in and actually get the Vulcan to show up were two different things. Bones was pretty sure that as soon as his name popped up on the communication, Spock turned the damn thing to mute. But damnit. The bastard hobgoblin wasn't going to avoid him for long.

Jim had leveled out, and was staying the exact same as he had when Bones brought him in. That was almost a week ago. Jim was talking, moving around a bit etc, but there was no way he was going to let the idiot out of the hospital. The fine tremors were still noticeable to his hands, and extended to his entire body when he was growing tired. Thank god the kid was a genius, and was able to study from his hospital bed. Not that Bones saw him study much. Most of the kids' time was spent looking out the window. But Bones was never able to get him to say what he was searching for. If he did say anything, Jim just said "The stars…the future…Stuff."

Bones slumped down on the chair next to the bed. "Jim…"

"Don't give up yet Bones. He'll come when he's ready."

Bones' eyebrows knit together. "How did you…"

Jim shrugged. "Just knew what was going on in that big ole head of yours."

"Ooookay." Cue twilight zone music here, Bones thought. "Jim, have you always been able to pick up thoughts and feelings?"

"Nope. But hey that would have come in handy a time or two. Especially…"

Bones held up a hand. "Spare me the r-rated story that goes with that thought. When did you start being able to perceive thoughts and feelings from others?"

"Just feelings. Emotions. Stuff like that."

Bones eyes widened. "When Jim? When did this start?"

Jim sighed. "Don't know. Month. Maybe two."

Damned kid. "Which one is it? One month or two?"

Jim snuggled into his pillow and pulled the blanket up around his ears. "Goodnight Bones."

Bones sighed for what felt like the millionth time since meeting Jim Kirk and watched the tremors run through Jim's body. "Night kid."

* * *

Jim was flushed and panting in his sleep. The telemetry tracing of his heart was all over the map, with no reception to cardioversion or medication intervention. Bones put in a call to Pike requesting him to find Spock – yesterday.

Bones was still slumped next to Jim's bed when Pike walked in. "I got a hold of Spock. He's coming in right after he finishes with his class. He didn't sound like Spock at all." Pike was now far enough into the room to see Jim, and all the various machines he was connected to. "What the hell is going on? I knew the kid was sick, but Jesus."

Bones scrubbed a hand over his face. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. I can't get the idiot to wake up, and his heart a brain activity is all over the map. This is nothing I've ever seen before."

"What is your professional opinion, Doctor?"

"I don't know sir. The prognosis doesn't look good. I think Jim Kirk got into one too many scrapes, and his luck may have just run out."

"Hmmm."

"You said Spock didn't sound like himself."

"No. I didn't see him on the monitor, but he sounded tired. Didn't sound like he had a very good handle on himself."

"Odd."

"Very. Keep me appraised."

"Yes sir."

With that, Pike walked out.

* * *

Bones had just fallen asleep, when he heard a sound in the doorway. Bones couldn't believe what he was seeing. There stood Spock. A shadow of Spock anyways. His skin was tinged a deeper green than normal. While his hair was perfectly groomed, it seemed to lack…something. And his eyes…his eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Spock? You okay?"

Spock stepped farther into the room. "I am here as requested, Doctor."

"Yes, I have a few questions…" Bones stopped midsentence and turned back to the screens that were monitoring Jim's vitals. His heart rate was leveling out. "What the…"

The closer Spock moved towards the bed, the more Jim's body returned to normal rhythms. Heart rate: normal. Brain activity: slightly elevated but within normal parameters. Electrolytes: normal. By this time Spock was standing next to the hospital bed. Jim finally looked like he was resting in the bed. Still pale, with dark circles under sunken eyes and chapped lips. But resting. Finally.

"Spock what is going on?"

"I apologize Doctor. I had not realized the extent of my tie with Jim."

"I don't understand. I knew you had something to do with this, but what the hell is going on?"

Spock let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "I inadvertently established a bond with Jim. Given our separation and my reluctance to further the relationship with Jim, the premature bond began to disintegrate."

"Bond? Reluctance? Disintegrate? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When Jim and I touched, there seemed to be a connection between us. This connection, without my knowledge or instigation, formed a connection between Jim and myself."

"Okay, so, what does that mean? Is that why he got so sick?"

"Yes. Jim's mind was reaching out to mine."

"Is that why he was able to know what I was feeling?"

"Yes."

"Right. Now that I don't have to worry about him coding on me, now what?"

"We allow Jim time to rest. Then we will talk."


	11. Explanations

Cheesy ending, I know. But I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

Jim had been resting peacefully for 12 hours, and Bones had taken the opportunity to head back to the dorm, shower and sleep before returning. He had given Spock strict orders not to leave Jim's side or else. He had also left orders with the nurses to be paged if anything changed in Jim's condition. When Bones returned, Jim had still not moved on the bed. What was interesting was that Spock was slumped on the bed near Jim's feet. His hand was placed on Jim's foot under the blanket.

Bones debated waking up the sleeping beauties, but decided against after running a tricorder over Spock. His readings showed slight electrolyte and hormonal imbalances, with subsequent exhaustion that was slowly correcting itself. Jim's readings were all perfect on the PADD at the head of the bed.

At the charting station, Bones flagged down the nurse responsible for Jim. "Hey Chapel. When did Spock fall asleep?"

Chapel smiled. "Pretty much right after you left. He slipped his hand to hold onto Jim's foot, and he went out hard. I thought about calling the orderlies to move him to another bed, but he's heavier than he looks."

Bones shook his head. "That's Vulcan's for you."

"So what's the plan Doc? Jim's been asleep for days, the Commander for 12 hours, and no idea what is going on."

"I'll head in there. If I can wake Spock I will. Otherwise, the waiting game it is."

"I hate the waiting game."

"You and me both Chapel. You and me both."

* * *

Spock was awake when Bones walked into the room. Bones took a quick look at Jim's readings – which showed a completely normal, healthy human male, with slightly higher brain function. The tricorder readings of Spock showed a healthy Vulcan male. Bones braced his hip against the bed and fixed a glare at the Vulcan.

"So, what the hell has been going on?"

"As previously stated, Vulcan's are touch telepaths. I had not realized that Jim's mind was reaching for mine when our hands touched. I inadvertently established a bond with Jim. The separation I imposed, began to disintigrate the bond. Hence the illness Jim suffered."

"You weren't looking too hot yourself when you came in here." If Bones didn't know better, he would have sworn that a faint flush of green on Spock's cheeks.

"I admit I was not in the epitome of health."

"Why didn't you come in? If you knew what was happening?"

"I felt the most prudent course of action would be to allow the bond to fail allowing Jim to return to normal."

"But Jim wasn't returning to normal. He was dying."

"I had not realized the depth of the bond. Or the severity of his condition."

"Yes well. Now you know. Why did Jim's condition accelerate faster than yours?"

Spock gave an almost imperceptible sigh. "I was blocking him."

"Blocking? What the hell does that mean?"

"In essence, I was crushing the bond to separate us faster."

Bones shook his head. "Let me get this straight. You didn't want to be linked to Jim, so you were blocking the bond that had formed. But really, it had formed so much that you were killing him and yourself along with it."

"That is an accurate description."

"Why?"

"I felt I had an obligation to T'Pring."

Bones dripped down into another chair. "So what changed?"

"I received a communication from Vulcan. T'Pring reported she felt a dissolution of the betrothal bond. She informed me that this situation beneficial for her, as she had intended to seek another mate at the earliest convenience."

"What the hell does that mean? Explain it to me."

"I am released from my obligation to T'Pring, and as such have ceased the dissolution of the bond that formed with Jim."

Bones rubbed suddenly tired eyes. "Please tell me you will explain all of this better to Jim than you have to me. This sounds like a crock of shit."

"It actually makes sense Bonesy." Jim croaked from the bed.

Bones glared at Jim. "How long have you been awake?"

Jim smiled. "You two weren't exactly quiet you know."

"Infant."

Spock stood and approached the head of the bed. "Do you understand the reasoning behind my actions?"

"I think so."

Spock placed a hand gently on Jim's face. Bones sat back in the chair and watched the play of emotions dance over the men's faces.

"I understand." Jim stated out loud. "Love was not a logical reason to leave your fiancé."

Jim raised his fingers to meet Spock's in a kiss. Their eyes were locked and it seemed to Bones that nothing else existed in the room besides them.

* * *

Jim snuggled deeper into the cushions of the couch. He had been released from the hospital a few hours ago and hadn't moved from the couch since. Spock had brought him his tea and a bowl of fruit salad before engaging in his meditation practice. The soothing sensation of Spock's thoughts lulled him into a light doze.

Jim found himself breathing in time to the soft cadence of Spock's. The images brushing over the back of Jim's mind were obviously coming from Spock. Jim had never been to some of the world's that Spock had, but he felt some of their landscapes on his mind.

One felt dry and hot. He could almost feel the sun beating down on his skin and sweat forming at the base of his spine.

The next was cooler. Jim could feel a cool wind and hear water dripping into a deep pool.

Jim felt a hand brush over the side of his face and opened his eyes. Spock was barely an inch away, his fingers brushing gentle patterns on Jim's skin. He felt Spock's mind nudge his as lips brushed over his lips.

"Do you know what I see when I look at that painting Jim?"

Jim slid his hand behind the Vulcan's neck to draw him closer, and shook his head.

"You Jim. It's always been you."


End file.
